G1 AU Red alert
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Red alert is a girl and she and Inferno are husband and wife. They start a family.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Pregnant!

_G1 AU Red Alert is a femme. Red alert and Inferno are husband and wife. See what happens!_

Chapter 1 I'm pregnant?!

Red alert was not feeling like herself. It's been like that for weeks. Inferno was out on a mission for a long time. It was month long mission. Red alert went to see Ratchet.

She had thrown up this morning like the past few mornings and she didn't feel like herself.

Red alert knew Ratchet would figure out the problem.

She went into the med bay.

Ratchet saw her come in.

"Hello Red alert what brings you in today?" Ratchet asked.

"I haven't been feeling like myself lately." Red alert answered.

Ratchet began to look at her. "What are your symptoms?" Ratchet asked.

"I've been a bit snappish, I feel tired a lot, I have nausea especially in the morning, and that time of the month has come." She said. "My breast plates are sore, I have to go to the bathroom constantly." she addded

"When was the last time you and Inferno well um." Ratchet said.

"About a month and half ago." Red alert answered.

Ratchet stroked his chin and thought. Everything checks out okay. He began to think about her symptoms with those certain symptoms it sounds like she is pregnant but he wanted to draw out some of her fluids just to make sure.

"Red alert I would like to take a sample of your internal energon blood. I'll look at it and run it through my medical computer and see what's going on." Ratchet said.

"Okay Ratchet go head and do it." Red alert said. Ratchet stuck the needle in her arm and drew out the energon. Then he took out the needle and bandaged her arm.

Ratchet looked at it through the microscope. He wrote it down and then stuck in the computer and it printed out the results. Ratchet looked at them and smiled. "Congratulations Red alert, you're pregnant!" Ratchet said.

"I'm pregnant?! This is great! I can't wait to tell Inferno. Oh dear," She said. She looked pretty worried.

"What's wrong? Don't want your sparkling?" Ratchet asked. He was concerned upon seeing Red alert's reaction.

"I do. I just thought about Inferno we talked about having a sparkling but not for a few more years." Red alert said. She didn't know what her husband would think.

"I'm sure he will be extremely thrilled." Ratchet said.

"I hope so," Red alert said. She managed a small smile.

Ratchet grabbed a few things. "Here are you're prenatal vitamins, and a pamphlet about becoming mommy." Ratchet said handing them over.

"Thank you." She said.

"I will inform Optimus of your condition and I will tell the rest of the crew and Optimus will change your duties. You'll be the one to tell Inferno that he's going to be daddy." Ratchet said.

"Okay thanks again Ratchet." She said leaving.

"Just doing my job." He answered.

Ratchet went to Optimus. "Optimus, I just examined Red alert and I am here to tell you the results. Red alert is pregnant." Ratchet said.

"That is wonderful to hear when her husband Inferno comes back later today he'll be thrilled." Optimus said.

"We have to tell the others." Ratchet said.

Everyone at the Ark heard the news. Red alert walked into the rec room she was getting herself some fuel. Many bots came up and congratulated her. She thanked them. She couldn't wait for Inferno to come home later today.

After refueling Red alert went into her room. She began to read a book. An hour later her loving husband Inferno came in. "Hello sweet-spark." Inferno said.

"Hello my love." Red alert said coming up and kissing him. "I saw Ratchet today." She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." She said.

"That's good to hear."

"Well you want me to tell what Ratchet told me?" Red alert said.

"Yes." Inferno said.

"We're going to have a sparkling!" Red alert said.

Inferno gasped. Red alert looked worried.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked. She didn't know what to think of Inferno's shocked face.

Inferno hugged tightly but gently not to hurt the developing sparkling. "I'm going to be a father this is wonderful!" Inferno said. "How far a long are you?" Inferno asked.

"About 7 weeks." Red alert answered. "I just found out today." Red alert said. "Ratchet wants to see me tomorrow to do an ultrasound." Red alert said.

"This wonderful I'm going to be a father!" Inferno said. He spun around with her and they were laughing. They were so happy.

The next day. Ratchet gave Red alert an ultrasound. He rubbed the remote around her lower belly. Ratchet saw the sparkbeat. Everything looked fine. "The sparkling is just fine." Ratchet said.

Red alert and Inferno were happy to hear that. Optimus made sure Red alert stayed very close to the Ark. He want the pregnant security director to be safe.

Red alert and Inferno couldn't wait to have their child. Even though the birth was months away this was going to be a happy time for them.

(Inferno and Red alert are in for quite a roller coaster. To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnancy

chapter 2 Pregnancy

Red alert was fast asleep by her husband Inferno's side. Inferno was sleeping to he had his arm around his wife Red alert. Red alert began to wake up. She looked at Inferno's face he looked so peaceful and happy. Red alert was happy too she was pregnant with Inferno's sparkling. Their first child. Red alert was only 2 months along. They had to wait another 8 months.

Red alert wasn't feeling to well. She was morning sick. Morning sickness is common in first three months of pregnancy. She was very morning sick this morning. She got up and ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Inferno woke up he hear Red alert throwing up. He knew it was morning sickness. He knocked on the door. "Darling it's me may I come in?" He asked.

"Sure... oh boy..." She said and began to throw up again. Inferno came in and sat down beside her. He began to rub her back to soothe her and to help her relax. She lifted her up. Inferno handed her a washcloth. "Thanks, oh hold phone." She said and puked again. She finished and took the washcloth and wiped her mouth. "Thanks Inferno." She said.

"No problem darling." he said. "You want some fuel?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said. Inferno helped her to her feet and took her to the rec room.

Once there Red alert sat down on the couch. Spike, Carly and Sparkplug were there. They came up to Red alert. "Hey Red alert we heard that you're pregnant, I didn't know Transformers could become pregnant." Spike said.

"We can, just like human it is the girl transformers who get pregnant." Red alert said. "It is very similar to human reproduction. It takes a father and a mother. To make a new life." She said.

"What is a baby transformer called?" Carly asked.

"A sparkling." Red alert answered.

"How long are transformers pregnant? Humans are pregnant for nine months." Carly said.

"Transformers are pregnant for ten months. I'm only two months along so eight more months to go. We experience the same pregnancy symptoms as you humans do. Nausea, morning sickness, back aches, cravings, swollen ankles, fatigue, mood swings and several other symptoms." Red alert said.

"Boy, I never knew humans and transformers were so much a like." Sparkplug said.

Inferno came up with fuel for Red alert and had something else in his other hand. "Here is your fuel and your prenatal vitamin." Inferno said.

"Thanks," Red alert said. She put the vitamin in her mouth and washed it down with mouthful of fuel. Hoist and Ratchet came over.

"Hey Red alert how are you feeling?" Hoist asked.

"Well I had a base case of morning sickness early this morning." She said.

"Okay, we just came to check on you. I also brought my cyber-fetal Doppler. I just want to see if the sparklings spark is beating like it should and if the spark is developing properly." Ratchet said.

Red alert got comfortable. Ratchet placed the device's stick on Red alert lower abdomen. A small beating sound was heard it was fast. "That's sparkling the beat of the spark sound just fine." Ratchet said.

"What's a spark?" Spike asked.

"It's similar to you earth humans' heart. It sends our internal energon blood throughout our systems. Like your heart send blood." Hoist answered.

"I see." Spike said.

"What do transformers feed their infants?" Carly asked.

"A mother transformer produces a substance called ener-milk many Cybertronian creatures do the same. After we are wean from our mothers we enjoy other Cybertronian animals ener-milk." Ratchet said.

"Soon Red alert will start making ener-milk for her sparkling." Hoist said.

Red alert finished her fuel. She was quite relaxed. But she won't relaxed all the time.

3 months later. Red alert was sitting down her belly has grown. Red alert was going to have a check up soon. She was going to learn her sparkling's gender. The sparkling had also begun to move. She felt these little flutters of movement. Inferno came over. "Hey darling how are you and junior doing?" Inferno asked placing his hand on her belly.

"You know it might be a girl." Red alert said.

"I don't care if it is a boy or a girl I just want a healthy son or daughter." Inferno said.

"That's all I want to hear." She said. Red alert got up and she and Inferno went to the med bay. Hoist and Ratchet were waiting there. "Right on time." Hoist said. Red alert got on to the medical bed. Ratchet got the ultra sound ready. He got out some gel and put it on Red alert's belly. He rubbed the remote around. Ratchet and Hoist liked what they saw. Well that was what Inferno and Red alert thought. Because they kept saying good.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Red alert asked.

Ratchet moved the remote around and he and Hoist looked carefully. They saw that it was obviously a girl. "Congratulations, it's a girl." Ratchet said.

"We're going to have a daughter." Red alert said.

"Yep I'm going to be the father of a lovely little girl. I'm so happy. She be as lovely as her mother." Inferno said.

Once back in their room Red began to work on the blanket. It was soft and pink and it was going to have flowers with butterflies.

3 months later. Red alert's belly has become very round. The blanket was finished. It was lovely. She had got several presents for the sparkling. In two months the sparkling will be here. Grapple made a crib for the sparkling. Red alert was in the med bay she was getting an ultrasound both her and the sparkling were just fine.

Red alert now was in the rec room watching a TV show. The she felt a kick. Red alert smiled. Then Red alert made face. "Oh!" She said. Inferno, Hoist and Ratchet ran over.

"Is time?' Inferno asked.

Ratchet and Hoist were checking on her. Red alert shook her head no. "It was just kick a very strong one." She said.

Ratchet and Hoist looked everything and it was okay the sparkling wasn't coming it was just very active.

"Nothing to worry about both mother and sparkling are fine." Ratchet said.

Inferno breathed a sigh of relief.

2 months later. Red alert had a very large belly. She had to wait one more week for her sparkling. Her breasts were full ener-colostrum.

A few hours later. Red alert felt some pain but she thought it was just more indigestion. But the pain was getting stronger then went away. She felt it again 13 minutes later. She was holding a cup of energon. Hit her hard. "AH!" She said dropping the cup. The cup smashed against the ground. Inferno was in the room with her. Along with some of other bots in the crew.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked.

"The sparkling's coming!" She said.

"Okay let's get you to the med bay." Inferno said. Inferno commed Ratchet. "Ratchet this Inferno, Red alert is labor." He said.

"Ratchet to Inferno bring her in we've been prepared for this for a couple of days." Ratchet said.

Red alert was in the med bay. She was lying on the bed. Labor was hitting real hard. It has been 5 hours. At 9:00 pm. A sparkling cry is heard. Ratchet saw she was very healthy girl sparkling. She was like mini version of Red alert.

Red alert and Inferno looked at her. "Let's name her Flameburst." Red alert said.

"That's a perfect name for her." Inferno said.

Ratchet and Hoist left the new parents to have time to get to know their new child.

Flameburst was a very special sparkling. Inferno and Red alert very much.

To be continued.


End file.
